Insurance can be acquired for a structure to protect against incidents that can cause damage to the structure. In an example, the insurance policy can guard against losses occurring to the structure and/or to contents within the structure. Claims resulting from floods can be excluded from a standard insurance policy. However, flood insurance can be purchased, protecting an owner of the structure against losses caused by a flood.
In an example, even though an owner of a structure possesses flood insurance, some types of water damage to the structure may still not be covered by flood insurance. For example, water damage caused by wind driven rain may not be covered by flood insurance. Alternatively, and/or in addition, water damage can be caused by landscaping that is performed around the structure, which can affect water run-off and cause water damage to the structure.